dinosaurkingfandomcom-20200222-history
Mesozoic Meltdown episode 22
The French Conniption is the 71st episode of Dinosaur King, the 22nd of Mesozoic Meltdown. Summary The "Cosmos Stone" Max had grabbed at the end of the last episode turned out only to be a red light bulb; the real Red Cosmos Stone was in the washing machine (Helga had mistaken it for the laundry 'detangler' ball). After it is retrieved, Terry grabs it and goes wild before being restrained. The Pterosaur congradulates them for finding it, and leads the Backlander to Paris, France, in 1615. The Space Pirates soon follow. Spectre sends Sheer after the next Cosmos Stone with the coordinates from Dr. Ancient's Cosmos Stone Detector (which Dr. Ancient had secretly disabled by removing a small computer chip). Meanwhile, the childish King Louis is leaving for the chateau of Duke Dumas (his uncle) with Princess Anne, his bride-to-be. Immediately after his departure, Sheer arrives and overhears through an open window a discussion between the Royal Mother (Louis' mom, who is using Louis as a figurehead) and Richelieu about a "Blue Eye of Gaia" located "in a building of the old regime". Assuming this is the Cosmos Stone, she gets herself in on the agreement after a "friendly hint" from her Rajasaurus. A plan is made to demolish the old (and currently in use) orphanage to find it, although the Royal Mother plans to double-cross Sheer and use the gemstone to let her son rule all of Europe. As the D-Team exits the time vortex, they figure out the connection between Cosmos Stone colors and Dinosaur Elements. Then they see a group of children fighting soldiers. It's the orphans trying to stop Richelieu from getting to their home! Lady Constance tries to make Richelieu back down, but he points out that his orders come all the way from the Royal Mother herself, and has Sheer call out Rajasaurus, which starts bashing the orphanage. The D-Team shows up and Max tries to make Sheer trade the Red Cosmos Stone for their parents, but she is unwilling to trade when there are still unclaimed Cosmos Stones, so Max summons Chomp instead. It fights Rajasaurus, tryinig to protect the orphanage, and eventually defeats Rajasaurus, but accidentally ends up basically destroying the building anyways in the process. This leaves D'Artangnan very angry at Max, and allows Richelieu's men to search the wreckage and realize the Blue Eye of Gaia isn't there. They leave, and one of the orphanage's nurses points out that Duke Dumas' chateau also meets the description of the Blue Eye's hiding place. So that night, Lady Constance and the D-Team head out to intercept Richelieu there, but a rock slide begins heading right towards the carriage . . . Battles Max/Chomp vs. Sheer/Rajasaurus After negotiations fail with Sheer, Max summons Chomp to fight Rajasaurus. The dinosaur jumps down to fight, but is quickly knocked back (into the building). It throws a rock and hits Chomp, but he shakes it off. Element Boosters are then applied to both sides. Rajasaurus charges, but Chomp knocks him back (into the building) again. Then Sheer activates Blazing Spin Attack, and Rajasaurus throws Chomp into the building this time. Chomp charges Rajasaurus, launching it into the air, and hitting and destroying its Spectral Armor with Lightning Strike, but it hits the building again! Rajasaurus roars one last time, as the top of one of the towers falls onto it, finally defeating it. Max cautiously takes its card. Max/Chomp win (but the building they were protecting is basically destroyed) New Cards *Rajasaurus dinosaur card *Spectral Armor Rajasaurus dinosaur card *Blazing Spin Attack move card (mentioned before, first usage) Trivia *The episode name "The French Conniption" is based on the book and movie title The French Connection. *When Chomp is first summond and charges at Rajasaurus, he hits and launches him into the air as if he were using Electric Charge. Chomp also throws Rajasaurus into the air like he did to Terry in Rhino or Dino? before he and Torosaurus both used Lightning Strike. This is because the animators recycled those animations. *This whole episode is dedicated on the book The Three Musketeers. *In this episode, Sheer is seen with several different handfuls of Dinosaur and Move Cards beyond Rajasaurus and Blazing Spin Attack, none of which were used here or later, but most had previously been used by the Space Pirates. Specifically, they were the Spectral Armor Dinosaur Cards of Megaraptor, Tuojiangosaurus, Pachyrhinosaurus, Baryonyx, Jobaria, and Achelousaurus in one handful; the Spectral Armor Dinosaur Cards of Afrovenator, Pachyrhinosaurus again, Megalosaurus, Majungasaurus, Lanzhousaurus, and Diceratops in another; and a group of all Elements of Move Cards, of which only several copies of each Tail Smash and Ninja Attack are clearly seen. *During Rajasaurus's battle with Chomp, an animation error causes the inside of Rajasaurus's mouth to briefly clip through the bottom of its jaws next to the neck, as seen in the picture above. Videos Category:Dinosaur King episodes Category:Anime